


A girl like wildfire

by Green Eyes (Curvyetnerdy)



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curvyetnerdy/pseuds/Green%20Eyes
Summary: A poem from Jake’s POV
Relationships: Jake Wilson/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A girl like wildfire

She was a girl like wildfire.  
A sight to admire.  
Igniting all hearts alight.

She was blazing and bright,  
and I was afraid of what might,  
happen if I got too near.

It would be a lie most severe,  
If I said it was unclear,  
If my heart was touched by her blaze.

But my head was a maze.  
As it is mostly nowadays.  
And truth be told I was afraid.

Afraid I wouldn’t persuade.  
Afraid of the decision to be made.  
So I kept her away from me.

Now it’s too late for my plea.  
As I already set her free.  
And my heart has been burned to ash.

It all happened in a flash.  
An inevitable mad dash.  
As they ran to her as if moths to a flame.

And now I’m sure I’ll never be the same.  
And I’m the only one to blame.  
That her place is now in his arms.

I thought I would be safe from harms.  
Instead it’s like constant alarms,  
Are going off in my head.

Now to fight the dread,  
The feeling as though I’m dead.  
It’s time for my feelings to be said aloud.

It’s time to abandon the shroud.  
So that I might someday again be proud  
That I finally overcame the fear.

It’s time I confessed to a person dear.  
Now my heart and head are finally clear.  
I’m ready to be burned by her wildfire.


End file.
